The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
|released = December 8, 2005 December 9, 2005 |runtime = 143 minutes |country = |language = English German |cinematography = Donald McAlpine |followed by = The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian |budget = $180 million |gross = $745,013,115 |Nominations = Satalite Award (Best DVD Extras) 78th Academy Awards (Best Sound Mixing: Terry Porter (Dean A. Zupancic) (Tony Johnson) Best Visual Effects Annie Awards (Best Character Animation:Matt Shumway |Awards = }}The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is a 2005 epic fantasy adventure film directed by Andrew Adamson and based on The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the first published and second chronological novel in C. S. Lewis's children's epic fantasy series, The Chronicles of Narnia. It was co-produced by Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures and was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Georgie Henley, and Skandar Keynes play Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund, four British children evacuated during the Blitz to the countryside, who find a wardrobe that leads to the fantasy world of Narnia. There they ally with the Lion Aslan (voiced by Liam Neeson) against the forces of Jadis, the White Witch (Tilda Swinton). The screenplay based on the novel by C. S. Lewis was adapted by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. The film was released on December 9th, 2005 in both Europe and North America to positive reviews and was highly successful at the box office. It won the 2005 Academy Award for Best Makeup and various other awards and is the first film in the series of films based on the books. An Extended Edition was released on December 12, 2006 and was only made available on DVD until January 31, 2007 when it was discontinued. It was the best selling DVD in North America in 2006 taking in $332.7 million that year. Plot During the Battle of Britain, in the suburb of Finchley near London, Great Britain, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, are endangered by an attack of numerous German Heinkel He 111 bombers. When running to the shelter, Edmund runs back to the house to get a photograph of his father for which Peter scolds him. The next morning, they are evacuated to the country home of Professor Digory Kirke, who is not accustomed to having children in his house, as Ms. Macready, the strict housekeeper, explains. While the Pevensies are getting used to the house and playing hide-and-seek out of boredom, Lucy discovers a wardrobe and enters a wintry fantasy world called Narnia to her surprise. Lucy shortly encounters and befriends the faun, Mr. Tumnus, who explains about the land she has just entered and invites her back to his home to which she accepts. There, he puts Lucy asleep by playing a Narnian Lullaby on his flute. But, when she wakes, Lucy finds Tumnus sobbing, and he explains that Jadis, the White Witch, has cursed Narnia, and it has been winter for one hundred years. If a human is ever encountered, they were to be brought to her. Behind the Scenes and Narnia Art Chronicles-of-Narnia-3-the-chronicles-of-narnia-481699_800_600.jpg|Narnia Art Chronicles-of-Narnia-3-the-chronicles-of-narnia-481709_1024_768.jpg Narnia-2-the-chronicles-of-narnia-241352_1024_768.jpg 47583_gal.jpg 48347_gal.jpg 48517_gal.jpg 48677_gal.jpg|Tilda, Skandar, and Andrew 48822_gal.jpg|Tilda Swinton as the White Witch 48960_gal.jpg 49094_gal.jpg|Andrew, Georgie, William, Skandar, and Anna 49218_gal.jpg 46666_gal.jpg|James and Mr. Tumnus and Georgie and Lucy BTS 21200_gal.jpg 25449_gal.jpg 27320_gal.jpg 29045_gal.jpg 16059_gal.jpg 30631_gal.jpg 32069_gal.jpg Conceptual art.jpg Images 519BHPC8P2L.jpg|The front cover of the DVD F569224128a06bfe2a9cb010.L.jpg|The back of the DVD 33392_gal.jpg|Map of Narnia 23419_gal.jpg 13127_gal.jpg|Peter 45792_gal.jpg|Susan Pevensie 43326_gal.jpg|Edmund Pevensie 37759_gal.jpg|Lucy Pevensie 44701_gal.jpg|Edmund and the White Witch 46106_gal.jpg|Peter Pevensie 44283_gal.jpg 42802_gal.jpg 43825_gal.jpg 45087_gal.jpg|Edmund sitting in the Witch's chair in her palace 45453_gal.jpg|Susan 46916_gal.jpg|Edmund and Peter 46394_gal.jpg 42233_gal.jpg|Lucy and Mr. Tumnus at the Lightpole 41626_gal.jpg|Lucy's first visit to Narnia 40268_gal.jpg|Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter 39506_gal.jpg|Professor Digory Kirke 35737_gal.jpg|Edmund in the Queen's courtyard 36787_gal.jpg|Professor Kirke and Lucy 38668_gal.jpg|In Narnia 10022 gal.jpg 6786 gal.jpg 3415 gal.jpg Videos Category:2005 films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:British films Category:British fantasy films Category:Oscar nominated films Category:Oscar winning films Category:Best Makeup and Hairstyling Nominated Films Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Best Visual Effects nominated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walden Media films